Miss Me?
by Bobbie23
Summary: Just hopeful speculation over Emily's return in Season Nine.


Author Note – Since I heard about Paget's return I have been wishing for season nine to start in the UK just to watch that episode. Just a quick one shot on an idea that I had about her arrival. Let me know what you think.

Miss Me?

The whirring of the elevator resounded in her ears as the floor numbers clicked by. Her heartbeat steadily as the small metal box rose, and she resisted the urge to bite her nails. It was nearly two years since she had last made this journey. She took a deep breath as the elevator slowed before coming to a complete stop. The doors slid open with a ding and Emily stepped out on to the familiar floor. Her anxiety growing as she walked towards the bullpen. Despite keeping in contact with everyone at least once a week, she was unable to prevent that feeling she had felt just before she stepped into the doorway of the conference room upon her return from taking hold of her again.

Pausing with her hand on the door she could see JJ sitting at her old desk as she peered through the glass. Reid was sitting opposite her, and they were talking over the divide between their desks. Emily's eyes wandered around the bullpen and she saw Hotch's shadow through the blinds of his office, and Rossi sitting opposite him the two of them bent over something on the desk between them. The feeling of homesickness that she usually hid so well rose within her.

She felt a pang of disappointment as she couldn't see Penelope or Morgan anywhere, but then again they were probably in their own offices. A tap on her shoulder brought her back to the present and Emily turned to find the queen of all things technical standing there, a massive grin splitting her face. Immediately Emily was engulfed in her arms, and she found it hard to breathe as Penelope held onto her tightly. In return, Emily wrapped her arms around the blonde as she fought back the happy tears that threatened to spill over. Emily made a silent promise that she wouldn't wait so long before visiting home again.

"Oh, my Vision I thought you were a figment of my imagination," Penelope said as she pulled back from Emily her eyes double checking that the brunette was there in front of her.

"No, I'm really here," Emily told her as she pulled out of the embrace completely, the desire to see the rest of her friends become overwhelming. She pulled the door to the bullpen open and they walked through to find the rest of the others waiting for them.

Emily smiled warmly at all of them as they approached, hugging each one in turn.

"Not that I want you to go, but how long are you here for?" Rossi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emily swallowed and briefly cast her eyes downward. "Just for a couple of days, I'm working with the DC office on something. Then back to London," Emily said with a small frown.

"Can I borrow someone's handcuffs?" Penelope asked from where she had perched herself behind Reid. JJ and Reid smiled at her, while Hotch sent her a good natured frown to which she responded to with a whine. "But I want to keep her here."

"Sorry Pen, they expect me back in London," Emily told her with a laugh. She glanced around the bullpen. "Where's Morgan?" Emily asked.

"He and Alex are just going over a consultation in his office," JJ told her.

"As much as I love all of you, I better go say hello," she said glancing over her shoulder, missing everyone's knowing smiles, or smirk in Rossi's case. "I'll see you guys in a few minutes."

…

Alex heard a soft clicking of someone's heels on the tiled floor outside of the office. She ignored it as she read over the file in front of her, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Morgan sit up straighter in her chair. Glancing up at him, she saw his eyes move; following whomever it was they passed the window behind her as they drew closer to the door, his smile growing with every step made.

The door creaked slightly as she heard the person knock lightly, and Alex resisted the urge to look around. It wasn't her office. She watched as Morgan stared at the person in the doorway for a long moment before speaking.

"Well, hello there Princess."

The person in the doorway laughed softly by responding. "Miss me?"

Morgan practically jumped out of his chair as he answered. "Always."

Alex couldn't resist any longer and didn't bother trying to be subtle as she watched Morgan embrace the attractive woman who wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Why didn't you call?" He asked as he pulled back to look at her, not releasing her from his hold. Their hands resting lightly on each other's arms.

The brunette looked apologetic as she answered. "It was a last minute thing," she said cryptically.

"You didn't get a chance during the five hour flight?"

She shrugged. "Maybe I wanted to surprise you." The two of them stared at each other for a moment, smiling softly, and Alex suddenly felt like she was intruding on an intimate moment.

Clearing her throat, Alex stood as she gathered her files. "I'll give you two some privacy and come back later," she said as she readied herself to move past the two of them.

The look on Morgan's face told her, he had forgotten her presence in the room. The other woman looked sheepish as they turned towards her. "Uh, my bad. Alex Blake, this Emily Prentiss."

Alex's eyes widened in realisation as the other woman stepped forward, her body still close to Morgan as she extended her hand. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you," Alex said as she accepted the hand and they shook, a little awkwardly.

"This is a little weird isn't it?" Emily said with a reassuring smile.

"Just a little," Alex looked between the former partners as she moved towards the door. "I'll come back later Morgan." She wasn't offended when Morgan gave her a grateful smile. "It was nice to meet you Emily."

Emily nodded. "Yeah, we should exchange stories sometime," she smirked.

"Definitely," Alex smiled as she left Morgan's office, leaving the former partners alone. Just as she reached the corner, she heard Morgan speak.

"So Princess, did you miss me?"


End file.
